Truth Dare Or Romance
by SilverSerpentandCrimsonLioness
Summary: *****UPDATED*****Who would have thought a little game of truth or dare could lead to all of this. VERY TWISTED hey we put the f-u-n in dysfunctional!
1. Trouble in the Trophy Room

Truth Dare Or Romance?  
  
A/N: Ok this is a joint fiction between Crimson Lioness and myself Silver Serpent (Broken-Hermione)  
  
Disclaimer: we own the sick and twisted plot.well I (Silver Serpent) came up with it and Crimson Lioness helped.  
  
I used to go by Crimson Lioness until I became Broken-Hermione. If you have time please read my stories!!!!  
  
Summary: Who ever thought a little game of truth or dare could go so far. Ok you may not want to read if you are easily disturbed. Cuz Silver Serpent is a little loopy. She's still my Best Friend.  
  
Silver Serpent-Lindsey  
  
Crimson Lioness-Angie  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1- Trouble in the trophy room  
  
"I can't believe this!" Lavender grumbled as she scrubbed a shelf.  
  
"I mean of all the things to do during detention, we get 5 hours of scrubbing this place. IT'S HUGE!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Woman shut up and quit bitching." Ron said putting the finishing touches on a Quidditch trophy.  
  
"Don't call me woman you man whore! I have a name!" Lavender said furiously.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Mumbled Ron.  
  
"Don't do that to me BOY!" Lavender stood up, fists clenched.  
  
"What are you Gonna do GIRL!?" Ron asked standing up.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry and Ginny yelled at the same time.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were all in detention for having a curse fest in the Great Hall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Great Hall at Dinner ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Dammit Ron!" Lavender said as she picked herself up. Ron had charmed her to keep falling and now she couldn't stand up without risking a bruise.  
  
"Sorry Lav, It sucks to be you!" Ron said getting up.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T" Lavender said pointing her wand at him.  
  
"FEMME FATALUS!" She screamed.  
  
With a loud crack Ron was a woman. Long red hair tight hip huggers and a glittery halter top and heels. He looked like a slutty Ginny.  
  
"What the Hell?" Ron screamed shrilly.  
  
"That's it you WHORE!!! Purplio Hazium!"  
  
And Lavender turned, well lavender. She was glowing purple literally. She was pissed.  
  
"Ron, Lavender stop acting like children." Hermione said coming up to them.  
  
All of a sudden she heard "FRANKEN BRIDUIM!" and the next thing she knew she looked like the bride of Frankenstien.  
  
"GINNY YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed.  
  
"Just let them fight it out Hermione." Ginny said walking up to her.  
  
"VIRGINIA AMBER WEASLEY UNDO THIS CURSE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione said turning a very dark shade of red.  
  
"NO! if you're such a good witch, mudblood, undo it yourself!" Ginny said.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOUR DAMN SKANK" Hermione yelled.  
  
"MERLILIUS!"  
  
Ginny turned into a mermaid. She looked almost exactly like Ariel from the little mermaid. Except she had a silver fin and a metallic blue seashell bra.  
  
"GINYY!" Harry yelled as he ran and caught her. He conjured up a tub of water and put her in it.  
  
"This has gone far enough 'Mione. Stop."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the golden gryffindor group fighting." Drawled Malfoy. He had his famous sneer on his face as he walked up to them.  
  
"Stay. Out. Of. This. Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh I'm scared Potter."  
  
Ginny whimpered a bit in her tub.  
  
"Oh Potter's Girlfriend is a fish. HA! Potter's not gonna be getting laid any time soon. Sucks to be you." Draco said maliciously.  
  
"GARMETIUM!" Harry screamed.  
  
The Great hall Busted out Laughing.  
  
There in all his glory was the Slytherin king himself Draco Malfoy in a hot pink lacy thong and a matching bra.  
  
And what he had boobs too!? He was fuming.  
  
"Pink suits you Drakie." Harry said laughing.  
  
"FANTISIUM!" yelled Draco.  
  
Ah it seems that the Great Harry Potter (the homie 'dat didn't die) shouldn't laugh at people.  
  
For there he stood a black haired version of Cinderella. Glass slippers and all.  
  
"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" McGonagall screamed from the staff table.  
  
"YOU ALL SHALL REVIEVE A 5 HOUR DETENTION! INCLUDING YOU MR. MALFOY!" McGonagall looked furious.  
  
Draco was trying to sneak out. He didn't succeed. His um outfit was drawing too much attention.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Back in the Trophy Room ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Harry I need another trophy." Said Ginny from her tub.  
  
"There isn't anymore sweetheart." Harry said. "We're done."  
  
"Well we have 3 hours left. We can't leave until the time charm wears off." Hermione said from a darkened corner.  
  
"Well What are we going to do until then?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Ugh, blondes." Mumbled Ron.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'm not that desperate and you're not that lucky."  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Harry.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Draco stepping out of the shadows. Happy that that stupid spell finally wore off.  
  
"What?" they all replied skeptically  
  
"Let's play a little game of truth or dare."  
  
~ ~ ~ To Be Continued ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok we hope you liked it! It will get more twisted we warn you!!!  
  
Well review please and constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
And we know that the teachers would have stopped them after the first curse was thrown, but we needed it the way it was for story purposes.  
  
And if you flame they will be used to warm out feet!!  
  
We'll update soon.  
  
And Crimson Lioness wrote this chapter and we're alternating chapters so that means I'm writing the next one!!!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm far more twisted than her.  
  
Ok well review please. And we'll update soon!!  
  
  
  
~Silver Serpent~  
  
&  
  
~Crimson Lioness~ 


	2. The Game

Ok here is the long awaited second chapter!!!  
  
Once again we own nothing. But the plot and the twisted ideas.  
  
Ok one request if you don't like the story...don't review and save us the time.  
  
Truth, Dare, or Romance chapter 2  
  
~The Game~  
  
"What's the catch Malfoy?" replied a skeptical Harry.  
  
"No catch, just pure fun." He said with a twisted grin.  
  
"All right, I'll go first." Said Ron.  
  
"Ok, hmmmm Hermione. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ok. I dare you to come to breakfast tomorrow wearing a micro mini skirt, a semi-see through shirt and thigh high boots, and charm your hair blonde."  
  
"What will happen if I don't do it?"  
  
"Ok here's the deal." Draco started. "Whoever doesn't go through with a dare will have a charm cast upon them to where no clothes can come within 10 feet of them."  
  
"So in other words we'll be stuck naked for 24 hours?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"FINE. I'll do it. I hate you Ron." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Ok, Malfoy. Truth or dare?" asked Hermione  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to curse Snape tomorrow to make him break out and sing Dude Looks Like A Lady by Aerosmith at dinner."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Potter, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Would you ever have sex with Hermione and Ginny at the same time?"  
  
"MALFOY! GROSS!" Ginny yelled  
  
"I. I. I wouldn't. Mind. It. Would be. Ok." Harry mumbled.  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"WHAT!? I'M A GUY BACK OFF!"  
  
"Lavender. Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to conjure up a pole in the Great Hall and start a strip show at lunch."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
"No Harry Don't!"  
  
"REPELIOUS CLOTHIUM!"  
  
Lavender's clothes ripped off of her and she couldn't touch them. She was sitting there in her birthday suit.  
  
"HARRY POTTER YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT!"  
  
"UGH! Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to say in front of the entire school that you are pregnant with Ron's baby!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! THAT'S INCEST LAVENDER!"  
  
"DO IT"  
  
"FINE! I will." Ginny replied disgusted  
  
"Truth or dare Malfoy?" she said evilly  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to act like you and Harry are going out and French kiss in the great hall for everyone to see."  
  
Draco paled instantly.  
  
"f-fine." He stuttered.  
  
"Potter Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to propose to Snape tomorrow and say you'll leave me for him if he says yes."  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Ok I'll do it."  
  
The game went on for another hour with the wackiest dares imaginable being thought up.  
  
  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall Hermione came in wearing a green snakeskin micro mini skirt.  
  
She had a very tight silver bikini top that was sheer enough for you to see her chest. Hell it barley covered her chest.  
  
And she had thigh high black leather lace up dominatrix boots on. She had charmed her hair blonde, and had black streaks through it.  
  
She had a ton of eye makeup on and a tattoo on her back (fake of course) that said "Slytherin at heart."  
  
The entire school was in shock, then walked in Harry with Draco. Arms around each other's waist and they french kissed before they went to their separate tables.  
  
McGonagall passed out when she saw this.  
  
Then out of nowhere Snape gets up and jumps on the teacher's table and Aerosmith's Dude Looks Like A Lady starts playing and he starts singing with it.  
  
" Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Cruisin' to a bar on the shore  
  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
  
She's a long lost love at first bite  
  
Yeah baby you're wrong but you know it's alright, that's right  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Backstage we're have the time  
  
Of our lives until somebody say  
  
Forgive me if I seem outta line  
  
Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Never judge a book by its cover  
  
Or who you're gonna love by your lover  
  
Yeah love put me wise  
  
To her lovely disguise  
  
She had the body of a venus  
  
Lord imagine my surprise  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Baby let me follow you down  
  
Let me take a peek dear  
  
Baby let me follow you down  
  
Do me do me do me all night  
  
Baby let me follow you down  
  
Turn the other cheek dear  
  
Baby let me follow you down  
  
Do me do me do me DO ME  
  
What a funky lady  
  
Ooh she like it like it like it like that  
  
Ooh he was a lady  
  
Yeoooooooh  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
D-D-D-Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
D-D-D-Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
D-D-D-Dude looks like a lady  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
D-D-D-Dude looks like a lady."  
  
Snape danced with the song until it faded away. He all of a sudden came back to his senses as the entire school was laughing at him.  
  
Even Dumbledore. Snape was fuming  
  
"WHO DID THIS TO ME!?"  
  
Everyone was laughing and Snape was about to run out when Harry called his name.  
  
"SEVVIE DON'T GO. IT WAS JUST A JOKE HONEY."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
"Oh Sevvie baby will you marry me?"  
  
"Potter what has gotten into you?"  
  
"I'll leave Drakie for you."  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Draco yelled and stormed out of the great hall.  
  
"Please Severus I love you!"  
  
"Potter I'm not gay anymore! I'm with Narcissa Malfoy!"  
  
Snape realized what he said and clapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
Draco wasn't out of the hall yet and heard what Snape said.  
  
"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S MY MOTHER!!!"  
  
Draco charged at Snape and attacked him.  
  
Then Ginny stood up and said.  
  
"EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"  
  
The Great Hall turned to hear what she had to say.  
  
"I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I AM PREGNANT. WITH RON'S BABY!"  
  
Snape and Draco stopped fighting. Snape passed out and Draco was in shock. He didn't think Ginny would go through with that dare.  
  
Then Lavender walked in butt ass naked. They had dared her to do it unless she wanted to be naked for 48 hours.  
  
"It's a bit breezy in here isn't it."  
  
Then all of a sudden Lavender cast a spell to where a pole came up and strip music started to play.  
  
When she started swinging on the pole Dumbledore had had enough  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! POTTER,WEASLEY, MALFOY, WEASLEY, GRANGER, BROWN COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Dumbledore was pissed. And the 6 kids slowly followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and to his office.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
Ok we know it doesn't seem like a romance right now but it will. Ok yes thatw as a bit disturbing but hey it was funny.  
  
And once again if you don't like it please don't review.  
  
Or we'll sacrifice your body to the great Greek gods!  
  
J/K  
  
We'll update soon  
  
But until then may your day be filled with may dysfunctions and mayhem.  
  
~Silver Serpent~  
  
~&~  
  
~Crimson Lioness~  
  
Next chapter "In Dumbledore's Office." 


	3. Dumbledores' Office and the Prefect's Ba...

Truth, dare or romance chapter 3  
  
A/N: Wow over 70 reviews and 2 chapters. Thank you all so much. This is so great. Crimson lioness wrote this chapter and she's the mushy romance one and I'm the twisted one so I helped her out. But the drunken grandma was her idea.  
  
Sorry it took us so long to update crimson doesn't update from her computer and mine has been acting funky. Plus I (serpent) have been sick and have and ear infection.  
  
Well we hope you like this chapter. And there is a bit of fluff in here now!  
  
~Dumbledore's office and the Prefects bathroom~  
  
Dumbledore led the frightened teenagers up to his office. They all thought they were going to be expelled.  
  
"What on earth was the meaning of that?" asked a very curious headmaster.  
  
"S-sir I-it was a-a-a game oh g-great one." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh great one? I could get used to that." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Let me guess truth or dare?"  
  
The kids all nodded.  
  
"Ah, well I don 't need the details. I can pretty much guess what the dares were." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips.  
  
'Damn man better quit smirking too. The smirk is mine!' Draco thought.  
  
'I want my clothes back.' Whined Lavender in her head.  
  
'He's bloody crazy.' Thought Harry.  
  
'I'm hungry. I wonder if the house elves have mustard and sugar sandwiches.' Growled Ron's stomach  
  
'Being a mermaid was fun. Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from me.' Ginny sang in her head.  
  
'I need a bath. Where'd I put my bath oils and vibra. . .' thought Hermione. (sorry that wasn't appropriate but I couldn't help it! We all know what she said. -SS)  
  
"Just listen to me." Dumbledore said. "There are 3 prefects amongst you. I'd hate to have to punish you all."  
  
"I myself have played many games such as this in my youth. But I don't want this to affect you and cause a riot in this school. You have been warned."  
  
And with that he dismissed them.  
  
"You can come out now." Dumbledore replied seductively. (Can he even be seductive? He's too old!)  
  
And Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I'm not sure you should have let them off so easily Albus." She said sitting on his desk in an emerald green French maids outfit. (OH THE HORROR!)  
  
"Well I think they deserve a little bit of fun." He said standing up showing "Minerva" a little surprise ( ::cough:: viagra ::cough:: )  
  
McGonagall's eyes bulged.  
  
"Don't worry. They're just kids." He leaned in and kissed her before she could argue.  
  
( hehe, we're sparing you the rest of what they did. No ancient porn in this story.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco stumbled down the hallway towards the prefect's bathroom. He had snuck off to The Wizard's Wand a bar/strip club after the meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
Hey he wasn't the only one with hormones and an invisibility cloak. He'd seen Potter in there a few times before getting buck wild with one of the part time strippers.  
  
Ginny Weasley. Yes our beloved little Ginny stripped part time.  
  
Draco hadn't gotten this drunk since his Grams turned his boxers green and paraded around the manor waving them like a flag. ( LOL )  
  
Then there was the time when she took 'silkie' from him and used it as kindling for a fire. Silkie was his baby pink baby blanket.  
  
The medi wizards thought he was gonna be a girl, and his parents were too cheap to get him a blue one.  
  
Grams was a bit senile, and with Lucius as a son who could blame her. Okay the woman was a little more than senile. She was just plain crazy.  
  
But his mom and Snape being together had been a very big low blow.  
  
As he entered the bathroom singing.  
  
"Trust,  
  
She fuckin hates me,  
  
La la la la la love,  
  
She fuckin hat. . ."  
  
He looked around and noticed the bathroom wasn't green like the boys bathroom, it was bloody pink.  
  
"I *have* to get the name of this decorator." Draco slurred.  
  
He heard a loud moan and a whizzing sound from the shower. Then the noise stopped and the water turned off.  
  
As his eyes focused on the person coming out of the shower holding a dildo he realized it was Hermione.  
  
Then he said something he would have kept to himself if he wasn't drunk.  
  
"Damn mudblood you's gots a BODAY!" He slurred.  
  
"DRACO!?" Hermione shrieked as she dropped "Bob" and wrapped herself in a towel. "What in the bloody hell are you doing in here!?"  
  
"Ah, come on 'Mione let's have some fun." He drawled trying to be sexy as he walked over to her.  
  
"I do- WAIT!" she said looking at him closely. "You're drunk."  
  
Draco chose to ignore her and twirled some of her hair around his finger. He was no more than 5 inches away from her.  
  
"Come on 'Mione. We could have a great time." Draco said with a smile.  
  
"I mean I could do so much better than that." He said pointing to Hermione's dildo. . . 'Bob'  
  
"Oh really now?" she asked amused.  
  
"Yeah. Let me prove it baby."  
  
Hermione grinned evilly to herself.  
  
"Okay Drakie." She said bringing him towards the tub.  
  
Once they were there she pushed him in hard. As he fell he dragged her with him.  
  
As they came up from the bubbles both of them were laughing.  
  
"Thanks Granger." Draco said sarcastically mildly coming back to his senses.  
  
"No prob Malfoy." She said getting out of the tub to get her clothes.  
  
But before she could get out he yanked on he soaked towel and brought her down onto his lap.  
  
He didn't know what possessed him to do it. Maybe it was the alcohol, or hormones, but he seriously doubted it.  
  
Then he kissed her.  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~  
  
Hope you all liked it. We'll try to update soon.  
  
And if you didn't like it SCREW YOU!!!  
  
Don't waste our time by reviewing it and making us read your lame ass comments!  
  
If you do we'll send our loyal fans out to get your ass!!!  
  
Well stay tuned to see if Hermione kissed back or if she pulled away!!!  
  
Oh and the Hermione dildo stuff was my idea ( Silver Serpent)  
  
Crimson didn't want to be held responsible for that comment!!!  
  
~Silver Serpent~  
  
~&~  
  
~Crimson Lioness~ 


	4. And So It Begins

Truth, Dare, or Romance  
  
A/N: WE'RE BACK!!!!!! *laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We're extremely sorry about the long wait. And there were about 20 of you to ask us to e-mail you when we updated...uh Hehehe we have a hard enough time updating. So just check to see if we updated please..we can not keep up with all he inflow of reviews and e-mails at the same time. Hey we're only 15. Thank you for such a great response though!!  
  
Angie/C. Lioness: Hey people WE'RE BACK! We just want to say thank you to everyone for waiting so long. Lindsey/S. Serpent's been lazy and we've both been suffering severe writer's block on this story. We are both working on other stories and have been pretty busy with school (Which Lindsey's failing) So sorry!  
  
Lindsey/S. Serpent: I AM NOT LAZY! I just lack motivation. ^_^! And I'm not failing.that bad..hehehe. Plus I have writer's block which is why I'm not going to post anymore stories till they're almost done.  
  
Angie: Yeah we'll see how long that lasts!  
  
Lindsey: Bite me Bitch!  
  
Angie: *Bites Lindsey*  
  
Lindsey: OUCH! I didn't mean literally. Ow *nurses bleeding arm*  
  
Angie: *giggles evilly*  
  
Lindsey: Stupid Bitch *bites her back*  
  
Angie: Slut!  
  
** Major cat fight breaks out **  
  
Chapter 4: And So It Begins  
  
Draco pulled Hermione back into the tub and kissed her softly on the lips. To his surprise she didn't pull away. He rolled his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She responded willingly but when Draco's hand moved to her breast she snapped back to her senses.  
  
"Draco I can't do this with you. You're drunk."  
  
"Actually I'm thinking quite clearly. You see I cast a sobering charm on myself after I saw you. You know while you were picking up "bob" over there." He said with a smile.  
  
"You willingly kissed a mudblood?"  
  
"No I kissed Hermione Granger the smartest witch in over 50 years."  
  
Hermione blushed a deep pink.  
  
"I have to go Draco."  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said and winked walking out of the bathroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco was happier than he had been in a long time. Not only was she calling him Draco she was meeting him in the bathroom again tomorrow night. Draco was praising the almighty Merlin that pretending to be drunk after he cast the sobering charm had worked.  
  
Draco was passing a broom closet when he heard moaning. He pulled open the door and yelped like a 5 year old school girl.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were making out and worse Goyle was dressed like a girl.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Draco said.  
  
"Draco we can explain. You see."  
  
"Yeah I see. I see you two swapping spit, playing tonsil hockey, fucking tonguing each other, snogging for crying out loud. Jesus H. Christ on a cracker I shared a freaking bed with you two at wizard camp! Oh my Merlin I'm going have nightmares forever. That image is unfortunately scarred onto my retina."  
  
Draco ran back to the dorms. Crabbe and Goyle were following him. He turned on his heel.  
  
"You two are NOT coming in the room tonight with me in there!" Draco said almost in hysterics.  
  
"But Draco you're more than welcome to join us." Crabbe said.  
  
Draco almost puked. That was just wrong and many different levels.  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
"Why are you all wet?" Goyle asked eyeing him up and down. (Well Draco is a sex god.Mmmmm Tom Felton...Draco Malfoy...Yummy)  
  
Draco had forgotten to dry himself off before he left the bathroom.  
  
"He got laid." Crabbe said jealous of the lucky person.  
  
"No I fell in love." He said.  
  
"Looks like you fell into water to me." Goyle responded still eyeing him hungrily with a growing bulge in his pants.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and saw Goyle's uh other wand and ran into the dorm room and cast a very strong locking spell on the door. A few seconds later Draco heard a shriek and a crash. The locking spell was an electric one and it cursed whoever was affected by it to become the opposite sex for a day.  
  
He stopped worrying about Crabbe and Goyle getting into the room and raping him.for now, and thought about Hermione. The funny thing was he wasn't just attracted to her looks, he enjoyed her company and she challenged him like no other girl did, and he loved that in a woman. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.  
  
~~~Astronomy Tower~~~  
  
"Ginny this is great!" Harry said swinging her around. "I'm going to be a dad."  
  
"Harry put me down." Ginny said grouchily. "How are we going to tell my parents and Ron, and what about my job? I can't strip if I'm fat dammit!"  
  
"Well you'll obviously have to quit, and we can get married before the baby comes!" Harry said rubbing his hand over her slightly bulging stomach.  
  
"Yeah but I'm already showing and I'm only 3 moths along dammit." Ginny grumbled.  
  
"Well we'll charm it to where you don't look pregnant ok sweetie?" he said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Don't do that!" Ginny said pushing him away. "How do you think I got this way?"  
  
"Well I'd rather show you." Harry said smirking at her.  
  
"Oh shut up Potter." She said with a little grin. She got up and headed down the stairs. "We'll charm my stomach so only you and me can tell I'm pregnant and go from there."  
  
"Okay love."  
  
"Now I thought you wanted to show me how I got this way."  
  
Harry took off after Ginny who had just bolted down the stairs.  
  
~~~Next Morning At Breakfast~~~  
  
"Can you two stop snogging long enough to pass the syrup." Ron said looking disgusted at Harry and Ginny. The sight almost killed his appetite.almost.  
  
"Sure." Harry said and passed the syrup to Ron then shoved his tongue back down Ginny's throat.  
  
"What? Do they not need food?" Lavender said dumbfounded. "You'd think they'd need to refuel after a couple of hours."  
  
"Yeah we all need food." Ron said biting into a waffle.  
  
"Oh yeah! Mmmmm." Lavender said savoring the taste of a fresh lemon pastry.  
  
"My kind of woman! You're not afraid to eat!"  
  
"Shit I'd die before I'd starve myself. A girl's gotta have food, especially meat. Where's the sausage?" she asked.  
  
Ron was about to make a smart ass comment along the lines of "I've got your sausage right here." But was cut off by Hermione plopping her bag down in the seat across from him looking extremely happy.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" she said.  
  
"Nuffing 'uch." Lavender said with her mouth full.  
  
"Yeah just discussing diets. What's your point of view on the whole thing 'Mione." Ron said.  
  
Hermione was about to answer when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"She doesn't need it." Draco said coming up to her and snaking an arm around her waist.  
  
"Do you babe?"  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped snogging and turned around shocked. Ron started to choke on his pumpkin juice and lavender and bacon and eggs dropping from her mouth.  
  
"No I don't. I know how to take care of myself and still enjoy the pleasures of food." Hermione said.  
  
"And also the pleasures of Draco." He said referring to himself in the third person.  
  
"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going on here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Guys Draco's my boyfriend." Hermione said looking at him.  
  
He saw her wink and raised an eyebrow but decided to play along. As much as he wanted to shag her and have her as his girlfriend they still barely knew each other.  
  
"Yup, I'm her bitch." He said inwardly laughing at Potter's face.  
  
"No, you're my bitch Drakie!" Pansy said coming up to them.  
  
"Correction. He was your bitch but he's min now. So back off Parkinslut." Hermione sneered.  
  
Draco was watching as the two girls fought over him. This was interesting.  
  
Pansy slapped Hermione and Draco Hexed pansy's double d boobs to nothing.  
  
Ginny got up and started to help Hermione along with Lavender. Pansy tripped Lavender and Ginny punched her in the face. Pansy smacked her back. Harry had to hold Ginny back. Ron was confronting Draco while Lavender an Hermione beat the shit out of Pansy.  
  
"STOP THIS" shouted McGonagall. "DETENION ALL OF YOU! AND WILL SOMEONE ESCORT MISS PARKINSON TO THE HOSPITAL WING!"  
  
The group looked at each other and just smirked. It was time for another game of truth or dare.  
  
Draco didn't care. Him and Hermione would still get to see each other and play truth or dare.  
  
They all made their way to the trophy room yet again. Within two hours they were done.  
  
"You guys know the drill. Get into the circle and let's play." Hermione said.  
  
She sat next to Draco, Harry next to her by Ginny and Ron next to her by Lavender.  
  
"Ginny truth or dare?" Draco asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok Weasley I know your part time job and I saw you and Harry getting a bit freaky at the Wizard's Wand. Are you and Potter screwing and are you pregnant?"  
  
Ginny paled instantly.  
  
"I work as a part time stripper at the Wizard's Wand." Hermione, Lavender and Ron were looking confused. "And yes Harry and I have had sex and I'm 3 months pregnant."  
  
"Ron lunged at Harry.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER!"  
  
"RON STOP IT NOW!" Ginny yelled. Ron pulled away from Harry.  
  
"He loves me and he won't leave me. He's already proposed!"  
  
"He still got you knocked up!"  
  
"Anyway, Hermione truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
Angie: *has black eye and busted lip* Okay we're done now! ^_^  
  
Lindsey: *has bloody nose and scratches on face* yeah just had to release some anger. But we're still bestest friends.unfortunately.  
  
Angie: Shit! Well we hope you enjoyed this chapter of our wonderful story! Hopefully it wasn't too horrible.  
  
Lindsey: *Sings* Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue! Sweet home Alabama lord I'm comin' home to you! LOL sorry. I'll be ok.  
  
Angie: HA! Right in what lifetime.  
  
Lindsey: Ignore the bitch (Angie)  
  
Both: Ok we're gonna leave this little cliffy and update soon we promise!!!! If I (S. Serpent) don't get grounded for my bad grades but we are finally getting over our writer's block and if I get grounded I won't have anything to do but to write! Please review and we hope you aren't too mad about the long wait. We'll try to update more frequently plus summer vacation is coming up so we'll have plenty of free time!  
  
So until next time may your day be filled with mayhem, chaos, Harry Potter, and a Great Shag! ^_~!  
  
Angie: LINDSEY! DON'T WRITE THAT!  
  
Lindsey: WHAT!? Everyone deserves a great shag!  
  
Angie: I swear child you worry me.  
  
Lindsey: CHILD!? Girl I'm older than you are!  
  
Angie: shit maybe technically by two weeks but maturity wise you are 5!  
  
Lindsey: if my maturity level was at age 5 I wouldn't know what the hell shag meant!  
  
Angie: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Lindsey: Oh, bite my ass krispy cream! NOT LITERALLY!  
  
Angie: Fuck I ain't gonna bite your ass!  
  
Lindsey: good I'd have to get a rabies shot then.  
  
Angie: ok that's it bitch!  
  
Lindsey: *starts to run*  
  
*** Another cat fight breaks out ***  
  
~Silver Serpent~  
  
&  
  
~Crimson Lioness~  
  
* We have issues we know. We'll be okay someday though! * 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hello Loyal readers of Truth, Dare or Romance.  
  
Silver Serpent here, I'm truly glad and honored that you all love and like this story. It has been a blast to write it.  
  
Lioness and I aren't getting along so great right now, and we hardly talk to each other anymore.  
  
I don't know if she still wants to continue with this story but if she doesn't I will try not to let you all down and I will write it.  
  
Either way the story will continue, it just might be awhile. Our friendship is on the rocks so we aren't getting along too well.  
  
The 5th chapter is halfway written, there will be some minor changes in it but it's almost done.  
  
I have decided that I WILL write smut for you all but it will be my first smut story so if it's not all that great please understand.  
  
And I'm also a virgin so that probably won't help. But thank you to everyone who reviewed and who wants to keep this story alive.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Silver Serpent  
  
&  
  
Crimson Lioness  
  
P.S. I will try to get chapter 5 out within a week or two. Thank you for your patience, it's greatly appreciated. 


End file.
